Ten Songs
by CRMLDNSN
Summary: There are many points found in your life. Here are ten. With background music, too. Ten unrelated drabbles; Tsuna 2nd person POV; Gen; A rather confusing piece


**1. Disenchanted - My Chemical Romance**

You never spoke your thoughts. No paid attention to you. Having someone talk and listen to you was disturbing and changing but it's fine because having someone to talk to was nice. Your words are meaningless but they listen to that, too. You do the same. You listen to them, too. They talk to you, too. But sometimes they don't listen. Not even your first friends and loyalists.

Because your words were sometimes stupid. Sometimes irritating. Sometimes disagreeable with what they think. So they think you mean nothing. But you know you do. You never meant nothing to them.

You want to show them that you're something.

Now they listen. Because they realize that you meant something. Now they listen.

You have flaws. But they still listen to you. You wonder why. They say something, but sometimes you think that they don't mean it. The songs were empty. By songs, you mean souls. They meant something. But now they don't.

You decide to walk. And hide. And find a path.

You do. You're fine.

They meant something now. You meant something, too. You just don't know who you mean to. You're wrong sometimes in choosing a path. But someone still listens. And they're with you.

And you're fine.

**2. Nice Guys Finish Last - Green Day**

You're nice. Too nice, actually. You're behind everyone. Everyone's happy but you're sad. No. That's not it. You're happy. You did something good.

(You don't know what you did, but it was good.)

You're a bit too happy. But maybe that's only because for the sake of niceness. It's tiresome and you want to break something. But you don't. Because that's bad. And you're not.

And that's why you finish last.

But you're fine.

Because you did something good at the risk of being last.

**3. Fun House - P!nk**

It was all broken now.

Your innocence, your life, your happiness.

_All._

It's burnt down. Nothing's left except for the broken glass, the destroyed furniture, the springy mattresses, the fallen debris, the ashes of the burnt door and window frames. Your life was your house and then it was all broken.

But you can't blame anyone. No one. Not even yourself. But you want to blame yourself. Set fire to the hollow shell you've become.

You remember that you had fun once in your life. That was a decade ago. You wish for it to come back. To rebuild itself in your life through the broken fragments of furniture and window panes.

And you remember that it can't.

And it won't.

**4. Namida no Ondo - SID**

It was raining. You can feel their cries. You can hear them, too. They're warm tears that cry for you, and for you. For one day. And maybe the next few weeks. And you feel bad.

It's your fault. You don't deserve those warm tears. You made them and you can't catch them and put them back. The temperature of their tears were warm but the price for that wonderful temperature was the sudden coldness.

You're a coward. You're supposed to be a boss. You're supposed to protect them from harm, not make them cry.

But it's for the best.

(Is it?)

(Maybe.)

**5. Doubt and Trust - Access**

You dreamt of something.

The dream was about something. It was light. Just one ray of light. It was flickering but it was purely white. It shone through the darkness everywhere. But it was small. It was barely there. And then you notice yourself. You were staring at the light. You longed for it. You wanted it. And then you noticed that you were wet. You wondered why.

And then a spotlight shone on you. It was dim. And then you notice that you were covered in blood.

You screamed when you woke up. The padding of the walls prevented others from hearing but you heard yourself.

There are seven thousand members in Vongola. They all trust you. Even the Varia.

(But why can't you trust yourself?)

**6. Welcome to the Black Parade - My Chemical Romance**

They think of you as a saviour. Are you really?

You were raised a saviour. You were trained a saviour. You were trained as the light in complete darkness. You were made to handle everything with the greatest courage and purity. (Your flames were the purest since Primo's.)

You're not. You're just as tainted. You're no saviour. You're just...you. You'd like to paint everything white but then you realize that all you have is black paint. You're disappointed.

But it's fine.

They won't take you.

They won't break you.

So you show your tainted soul proudly. They're just as tainted as you, if not more.

You'll make it. They watch on. They won't break you. They smile. They can't take you. They watch you grow.

And you carry on.

**7. Oshakashama - Radwimps**

You pray sometimes.

But sometimes you don't.

Not because you have mixed feelings about religion, but because you have mixed feeling about the human race.

Can't they notice?

_They _take others' lives. _They _pressure others' lives. _They_'re wiping out the existence of a species one by one. _They_'re making new things from nothing. _They_'re trying to find the cure for every disease. _They_'re forcing you to take on things you don't want to. _They_'re making someone suffer. They're trying to rule the world to try and make it better (but they fail all the time and they make it worse)

_They_'re..._they_...

_They _don't notice that they're trying to take over for God.

**8. Wind - Akeboshi**

You try too hard.

You shouldn't.

You're Dame-Tsuna. You're supposed to be bad at things. You don't have to be. You can but you don't have to.

Don't force yourself.

They're making you.

But you don't have to.

Your life is yours.

You take your time. You're trying to balance yourself and you're succeeding. Dame-Tsuna is finally good at something. You don't force yourself anymore because that would make matters worse. You go at your own pace because you don't have to run.

And you're successful.

**9. Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day**

You walk alone.

It's quiet and no one is with you. Because you walk alone.

You can see your shadow flicker next to you. It's your only company now. You can feel your heartbeat, slowly because you're not in a hurry. You don't have a destination anyway.

You're alive and you know it. But you're alone. But you walk along. Is that sad? Maybe. Maybe not. That depends on you. And you don't think so.

But you wish that someone would find you. And then he'd walk with you. And then you won't be so alone. You wonder if it will come true. You doubt it but you're hopeful. But will it?

(It does.)

**10. Good Riddance - Green Day**

There's a turning point in your life.

It's a test. You ask why.

But you shouldn't. It's not a question. It's a test but it's not a question. It's a lesson.

Reborn came to your life when you were thirteen.

It was a fork in the road. But you shouldn't question it. It turned out to be for the better because your life is improving. It was unpredictable and you never expected it but it turned out to be right in the end. You're happy because the feeling was nice. The feeling of having someone other than your mother.

It was unpredictable. It was right in the end. It was worth it. It was worth all the while.

There were other forks in the road, too. They were all unpredictable. But they were, in the end, right.

But the greatest fork was Reborn.

And you're having the time of your life.

**:X:X:**

**A/N: (This was written at eleven p.m., and I'm a bit sleepy. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!)**

**It might be confusing. This is the first time I've written anything like this and I don't think I wrote it well. I wrote it myself and it's still confusing to me. Especially **_**Disenchanted**_**. But it was fun to write.**

**I did notice that I had a rather weird playlist. And that most of the songs are sad and philosophical. Whoops. Most of the songs are not well-known but they're well-written and have beautiful meanings.**

**ALSO: This is for the notice that I'M ALIVE, I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK, and I just wanted to try those ten songs thing. It seemed nice but most of those have pairings and I wanted it gen, you know? And I didn't want to have those stupid songs nowadays. They're just so meaningless, obvious and shows that everyone can go ahead and waste their lives on stupid shit.**

**No offence, but really.**

**(Also, you must know that I love Green Day and MCR. Two of the best bands ever!)**

**So, review? :)**


End file.
